When Petals Fall
by witchmaidensworld
Summary: Ruby Rose wants to believe she's ordinary. But it's hard to when there's an emblem of a dead kingdom inked on her skin, a mysterious stranger in her town, and the local bookseller keeps calling his silver eyed princess. One way or another, Ruby Rose wants some answers. It might just take an adventure with new friends to get them. AU!
1. Prologue

**Woo, a new fanfic! **

**This one is something I am cross-posting over from Archive of Our Own. **

**SPOILER This is an AU, folks. Particularly, this is a Pirate!AU. I'm not going to say its a very good AU, but I'm having a ton of fun putting this together. I've been in a writing funk for two years, and who would have thought this would be the project to pull me out of it. While perusing this romp, please just be aware that this is not canon. Certain characters, ships, and settings have been changed to fit my vision for this story. **

**Consider yourself warned.**

**Alright, enough rambling. On to the story! **

* * *

**Prologue**

Word had spread quickly through the town proper of the incoming of storms. Citizens were hurrying to shutter their doors and windows before the wind and rain arrived. Taiyang Xiao Long frowned at the bank of clouds speeding toward the coastline. Up on the platforms of Beacon Tower, he had a good view of the endless sky and ocean. A few seconds more, he thought to himself. The sun had yet to disappear completely, it was giving its last final gleam of copper and gold across the darkening water before it drowned completely.

The light gone, Tai turned and grasped the metal railings to climb up to the next set of platforms. The wind was picking up, causing the already unstable catwalks to sway on their steel cables. He kept tight hold of the lines, inching forward to the great lantern and sliding open the glass casing around it. Oil in one hand, Tai angled himself to lean across the chasm where the lantern hung suspended and poured the contents of the bottle across the wicking. He took a breath and then reached out with one foot to kick the lever that would spark the entire thing to life. His hands were getting slick on the railing; he clenched his jaw and kicked again. A shower of sparks exploded outward and then down to disappear into the chasm. The catwalk rocked again, sending Tai closer to the lantern. His arms were starting to shake, the first of the rain hitting the platforms and railings and making his grip even slipperier.

"Come on!" He didn't look at the railing, he didn't look at his rapidly slipping handhold. Tai lunged for the lever again. His hand slipped.

He slammed hard into the lever, and the lantern roared to life, pointing its beam out to sea to guide wayward sailors home. Tai scrambled for a hold on the lever, feet dangling into the chasm and a hundred foot or more drop below that. His gaze darted for something else to climb onto, fall onto, anything to break his fall if he slipped. He could feel the lever starting to give. It was definitely not designed to hold his weight.

His gaze caught sight of another platform a little further down in the chasm. A repair spot, he guessed, seeing the pulleys and ropes keeping it in place. It was maybe fifteen feet below him and to the right. Tai grit his teeth. He was going to have to aim this perfectly. Or…

No. He could do it. He hadn't been scaling the cliffs alongside the coast for years for him to fail at one little jump. He steadied his breathing, counting slowly until he was calm. Six seconds, albeit more time than he should have spent. Tai shifted his weight forward, pushing up on the lever to adjust his grasp and then let himself back down so he was only hanging on by his hands. He swung his body forward. Once, twice…

Tai let go of the lever, counting on the momentum to carry him forward far enough before he started to go _down. _

"Shit!" He slammed into the edge of the repair platform hard, hands scrambling for a grip on one of the ropes coiled on the metal surface. The platform lurched hard, nearly sending him sliding off into the chasm, but the rope held. Pain blasted through his ribs and arms, but Tai pulled himself up into the center and lay there gasping for a long time.

The storm was in full force by the time Tai had maneuvered the platform back up to a place where he could get onto a ladder and begin the descent outside of the tower. The lantern was beaming strong to combat the darkness; a successful night, all things considered. He moved carefully down the series of ladders and platforms until his boots were back on solid ground, though that hardly made his descent any safer. Tai kept his arm held against his ribs, pain lancing through him with every step down the narrow path. The rocks were slick with rain, he kept his other hand braced on the cliff face to stay steady. Up ahead, through the twists and turns of path he still had to tread, he could see the cheery lights marking home.

That spurred Tai on faster, though he was still mindful of the dangers of the path and the condition of his ribs. He would get an earful about that later, no doubt.

When he finally stepped off the rock face for good and his boots sunk down slightly in the sand, Tai let himself breathe more easily. The cottage was just ahead, maybe fifty feet or so; it was protected from the brunt of the storm by an outcropping in the cliff face. The light from the windows beckoned him on, inviting him inside where a warm fire waited, a good dinner, and a loving kiss from his wife. Tai smiled and took the first few steps up the path, and then stopped.

He could have sworn… Yes! There it was again, a shadow moving swiftly through the darkness toward the cottage. His home. Pain forgotten, Tai started forward in a run. This person wasn't carrying a lantern, cloaked and hooded, and they had come from the direction of the beach. He glanced toward it; there was no sign of any vessel on the waters immediate; though he caught the silhouettes of the few ships moored beyond.

The shadowy figure disappeared for a moment, engulfed by the darkness cast by the outcropping, and then reappeared again so much closer to the cottage door. The light from the windows briefly revealed the tattered and soaked state of the cloak cast over them. Tai sped up, the last few feet swallowed by his long strides.

"Stop!"

The figure turned, the hood falling back to reveal a gaunt face, red eyes staring back at him. Dark hair was plastered to his head, wet from either rain or blood. Tai could now see more of the glistening substance soaking the man's clothes, but more importantly, his attention was fixed on the small bundle the man carried. The stranger closed the remaining gap between them and thrust the bundle into Tai's arms.

"Take her!" His voice rasped, in pain. His hands were slick with blood, his eyes had a crazed and fearful look in them. "For God's sake, just take her!"

Tai clutched the bundle, blinking. The stranger darted away back into the darkness and the storm, back toward the beach. He turned, starting to follow, but a single cry stopped him. Tai moved the edges of the cloth aside with a shaking hand, revealing the tiny girl nestled inside. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her mouth just beginning to open to cry again at the sudden change of arms holding her, the sudden feel of rain on her baby skin.

Tai looked to the beach again, but the stranger was gone, and he was left standing on the path home with a child in his arms, and questions he didn't have answers to.


	2. Chapter 1

**Second Chapter!**

**Wow, I was honestly not expecting the response this fic has gotten! Thanks so much to everyone who favorite and followed this story. If you have a second, drop a comment to let me know what you think! **

**I feel like I should put a disclaimer ahead of this chapter- I'm planning for this fic to be really long, haha. So its gonna take time to lay all the groundwork for where I want the plot to go. Please just keep in mind that I do actually have a plot for this story, even if it seems slow at times :) **

**Okay, on to the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

The cannon fire atop the walls of Beacon Fortress had become routine in the past few days, right alongside the increased amount of soldiers walking the streets in uniforms of all colors and styles. Ruby Rose gripped her older sister's hand tighter as they moved out of the path of a trio of teal-coated young men, one of who stopped to wink.

"This is amazing; I can't believe they decided to host the festival here of all places!" She squealed, letting go of Yang's hand to twirl around and squeal again.

"You know it's only because Governor Nikos signed the treaty with the Atlesians." Yang shook her head down at her sister, but her eyes were just as alight with excitement.

"I don't care, its awesome! Look at all the ships, and the soldiers, and the…" Ruby stopped short, spotting a small cart with a man handing steaming food out. "All the food."

Yang laughed and grabbed her hand again. "Come on, I'll buy you one, and then you're on your own! I still want to see the soldiers drill before we head home."

The village was crowded to bursting, with as many colors and smells and sounds Ruby had ever hoped to experience, plus more. It seemed every step brought with it a new experience, and she couldn't keep herself focused on any one thing for longer than a few seconds. The two young women turned onto the next street, heading closer to the impressive fort, and the sounds of soldiers drilling became more clear. Yang held tighter to Ruby's hand, bouncing with each step. The air rang out with sharp military commands, and the clash and bang of weapons.

"Come on, come on!"

"Miss Rose!"

Ruby turned, and then grinned and waved. "You go ahead, Yang. I'll catch up!"

Her older sister didn't wait to be prodded again, weaving through the crowd closer to the drilling grounds. Ruby made her way across the street, brushing the remaining crumbs of a chocolate croissant from her hands, and then smiled up at the tall man. He smiled back down at her, for a moment his spectacles reflecting her giddy face back to her. "Hello, Mr. Ozpin, sir."

"My dear silver eyed princess, where are you off to today?"

"Oh, y'know… Yang wanted to watch the soldiers practice. I'm just excited for the festival. And you know, you don't have to keep calling me that. I'm just little old me."

Something sparkled in Ozpin's eyes. "Are you now? Well...I suppose time will tell." He turned to the open doorway of the bookshop behind him, beckoning her to follow. "I have something for you, if you can spare the time."

Ruby's eyes lit up. "A new book?!"

Ozpin chuckled, inside the shop proper, and moved around the counter to lay a brown wrapped parcel on the surface. "It arrived this morning with the Mistral companies. I knew I would be seeing you at some point. Would you like it now?"

"Oh, yes please." She stepped across the threshold, breathing in the familiar scent of paper, ink, and something spicy she had never been able to place. Ruby approached the counter and placed her hands on the package. "Wow... How much for it?"

Ozpin smiled gently down at her, reaching up to adjust his spectacles. "For you, my dear… consider it a gift. It is almost your birthday, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah," she giggled, bringing the package closer. "Thank you, Mr. Ozpin. You're the greatest."

A shout from outside cut off the conversation. Ruby turned back to the door, while Ozpin frowned. A crowd was gathering, soldiers of all uniforms lining the streets to keep the way clear.

"I wonder what's happening…"

"Ruby, it might be best if you stayed indoors."

She was already at the doorway, looking out. A carriage was coming up the road heading for the fort, a great black monstrous looking thing, and the horses pulling it weren't the elegant breed usually employed by anything she'd ever seen. As it got closer, she saw it wasn't just a carriage. It was a cage.

A group of people were huddled inside, avoiding the stares of everyone through the bars. Two soldiers in the stark white of Atlas were hanging onto the back of the cage, extra protection. One of the prisoners looked up and met Ruby's eyes, her own dark gaze narrowing, and she bared her teeth.

Ruby backed up a step and bumped against something solid. She hadn't even heard Ozpin come up behind her. His gaze was equally focused on the cage now disappearing inside the fort, and his frown had become even more severe.

"Who do you think they were?"

"Pirates, no doubt. Or just petty criminals. Hard to say." He looked down at her and the edge of his frown softened. "My dear, perhaps it might be in your best interest to return home. Find your sister, and please give your father my regards."

Ruby nodded and clutched her new book closer to her bodice. "Alright. Goodbye, Mr. Ozpin, sir." She waved, slipping out the door and weaving through the newly released crowd, looking for any sign of her sister. The crowd was getting thicker the closer she got to the fort, everyone voicing some sort of idea of the identity of the criminals.

"Hey!" The voice came too late as a warning, the force of the body sending Ruby flying backward hard into the dirt. Her package slid away, disappearing beneath the crush of feet. She started to scramble up, and then two strong hands grasped her arms and pulled her to her feet. A young man smiled apologetically at her, his hands still on her arms. He was wearing a scarlet and black coat, one of the local guardsmen then.

"Sorry about that! I wasn't really paying attention."

"Oh. Uh...its okay." Ruby shifted back and his face reddened. He let go of her arms, reaching up to mess with his hair.

"Sorry, sorry. I was trying to...help?"

She giggled. "Well, thank you. Ruby Rose Xiao Long." She stuck her hand out. "And yeah, it's a mouthful."

He relaxed, smiling back and shaking her hand. "Jaune Arc. Pleasure to meet you. "

"You too. Hey...did you see where that package went?"

"Oh!" His eyes brightened and he turned in a small circle, then moved to the left, elbowing past a group of men. "Found it!"

Ruby breathed out in relief. "Thank goodness. Normally I wouldn't worry so much, but...well, it was a birthday present."

Jaune placed the package back in her hands. "It's your birthday?"

"Two days." She rocked forward on her heels, smiling.

"Well, happy birthday, Ruby Rose Xiao Long."

"Thanks." Another round of the cannons went off, and Ruby straightened. "Oh! I have to find my sister. It was nice to meet you!" She darted off through the crowd, leaving Jaune Arc behind.

He lifted a hand to wave. "You too…!"

Ruby scanned the crowds, people already turning to go back to their festival preparations. Now she just had to find her sister, wherever Yang had gone off to. It looked like the soldiers were done with their practice, dispersing in various directions, and there was no sign of Yang's signature golden hair. Ruby chewed on her lip, turning slowly.

A man caught her attention just then. Ruby had seen plenty of new people in the past several days, so she should have just ignored this one man. But...something didn't seem right. He was cloaked and hooded, and he was lurking in between Ozpin's bookshop and the next building, like he was waiting for something. Or someone. His head moved ever so often, slightly enough to be discreet, but he was looking at the people passing by. None of them even glanced his way. If that wasn't odd enough, he had something in his hand.

A pair of soldiers in Mistral blue passed by the mouth of the alley, talking amongst themselves. Ruby moved forward to the edge of the street; when the soldiers had passed, the cloaked man was gone. She looked up and down the street, just catching sight of the tattered cloak moving through the crowd, rapidly out of sight.

Yang could wait a few more minutes. Besides, Ruby knew the way home.

She followed the man.

* * *

The streets became more narrow and darker the further away from the fort she got. Ruby pulled her shawl a little bit closer, tucking the book safely under her arm. Okay, so she might not be able to find her way back home as easily, but as long as she kept the fort in sight, she would be okay?

The man hadn't been easy to keep up with. He moved quickly, sometimes seeming to jump from shadow to shadow like a specter. Ruby shook her head. There were no such things. Up ahead, he turned a corner. Ruby quickened her pace, barely avoiding a cluster of beggars at the mouth of a side street, and turned the same corner.

An arm wrapped around her throat, yanking her back into the alley and slamming her against the brick wall. The air whooshed from her lungs. Ruby wheezed, trying to take a breath. The man loomed over her, arm now pressed against her collarbone to pin her in place.

"Why are you following me?" His voice was raspy, but accented.

Ruby blinked and coughed again. "You...looked suspicious."

"Did I? Maybe you should mind your own business next time." It was too dark in the alley to see his face, the nearest light several feet from the entrance, but she caught the glint of his eyes on her. This close to him, she could smell the distinct reek of unwashed clothing, but more than that, she could smell the sea.

It wasn't like how it usually smelled, at least not from land. This scent was stronger, and Ruby could feel it deep inside her. She inhaled deeply, and she saw a great ship cutting through the waves, endless sea and sky before it. She could feel course rope in her hands, sails being hoisted further up to harness the wind. She could taste the salty spray, hear the screams of gulls, the roars of cannons, the-

"Kid!" The man shook her, just enough to snap her out of the trance. Ruby blinked up at him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I…" She shook her head, unsure of how to describe what she had just seen. "What are you going to do with me?"

"...nothing. You're not really worth my time." He moved his arm but grasped a handful of her shawl to pull her back toward the entrance of the alleyway and give her a push. Ruby stumbled forward, dropping the book from under her arm, and then straightened to face him.

The light caught his face perfectly, though it was hardly remarkable. What was remarkable, however, was the way he was looking at her. His eyes had widened, the color of a deep ruby, and they held the sheen of tears.

Ruby took a step back, bending to pick up the book. "Are...are you okay?"

"Huh. Y-yeah. Yeah, kid." He turned away and brushed his sleeve across his face. "Go home, okay? And good luck."

Just like that, he was gone again, vanishing into the shadows as if he'd never been there to begin with. Ruby clutched the book tighter, biting her lip. She turned to go. A scrap of paper caught her attention in the mouth of the alley, highlighted by the nearby lamplight. She looked around but the man was definitely gone. Ruby crept forward and picked up the paper. The edges were torn, as if from a book of some kind, and it was blank. Her brow furrowed. She turned the paper over, a single drawing scrawled onto the opposite side.

Her blood ran cold and she felt like her heart dropped like a stone down to her stomach. Ruby dropped the scrap of paper and turned to run back the way she had come.

* * *

"Where have you been?!"

Yang's grip was nearly crushing Ruby's wrist, but she didn't dare protest. Her sister was furious, and rightly so. Ruby guessed it was luck that she happened to collide with Yang on the south side of the fort, though how her older sister had guessed to look for her over there, Ruby would never know.

"I told you, I got lost." She glanced up at Yang and winced. It sometimes seemed fire was coming out of Yang's eyes when she got angry.

Yang hurried her pace, dragging Ruby even faster. The path ahead was thankfully empty, but it was getting darker. At least they could see the lights of their cottage up ahead. "You said you were going to be at Ozpin's. How do you get lost from Ozpin's?"

"Yang...you're hurting me."

Her sister stopped and whirled on her. "Ruby, do you honestly not even think sometimes? I couldn't find you! I…' She let go of her wrist and hugged herself, looking away. "I was scared for you."

Ruby took a breath and then laid her hand on Yang's arm. "I know...and I'm sorry. But I'm okay now, see?" She grinned. Yang didn't even look at her.

"Come on. Dad's going to be mad." Taking her hand again, they continued walking to the cottage. The pebbles crunched under their boots, and Ruby counted the final steps to home.

One...two...three…

The image on the paper came to mind and she gripped Yang's hand tighter. No, it had just been a coincidence. It didn't mean anything.

Sure enough, their father was waiting for them on the steps of their cottage when they returned. Ruby slowed down, knowing that look. "Uh-oh…"

"You're late." Tai straightened slightly, holding a knife and a piece of driftwood. He looked between Yang and Ruby. "We agreed-"

"We would be home before the fifth cannon. Yeah, Dad. I remembered." Yang crossed her arms. Ruby bit her lip and shrank back as Tai stood. He wasn't as intimidating as he used to be, not since Yang had grown a few more inches and was almost as tall as him.

"Then why didn't you follow through? Yang, we've been over this."

"It wasn't our fault! There was a prisoner escort into the fort, the streets were blocked for awhile! And then Ruby got lost, so I was looking for her!"

Ruby inched back again, hands clenching her book even tighter. "I said I was sorry. It was an accident."

Tai stared between the two of them, and then shook his head. He turned to the door with a sigh. "Get inside, both of you."

Ruby glanced up, heart sinking. The tower had already been lit, the great beam from the lantern shining confidently out to sea. Tai had already been up and come back down, and they had kept him waiting. Waiting and worried.

"Yang…"

Her sister growled and stomped into the house, brushing past their father and heading up the stairs to the loft. Ruby winced, and then slipped inside as well, closing the door behind her. Tai moved slowly to the table, his limp more pronounced than usual.

"Dad?" she said quietly, watching Tai ease himself into one of the chairs. She remembered the day of his accident all too well. She had been six, and Yang had been almost ten. Tai had ruffled their hair as he always did before and after he climbed up to the tower to light the great lantern. Yang had protested and pushed his hands away, having to fix her hair. Tai had just laughed, and then waved as he started the climb.

Ruby had stood at the bottom of the path to wait for him. Taii always told her she didn't have to wait, but she always replied it was her duty. Just like lighting the great lantern was his. He had smiled, something soft and special that was for her alone, and told her he'd be back soon. Ruby knew exactly how long it took for him to make the climb, light the lantern, and come back down.

So when hours had passed and Tai still had not reappeared, Ruby knew something was wrong. She climbed up onto the narrow path on the cliff face, emerging a long time later red faced and out of breath, only to be met with a spindly metal staircase. Ruby clenched her small hands but gripped the railings and placed one foot on each metal step, and then the next, all the way up to the top.

She found Tai laying crumpled on the platform just above her head, reachable only by a ladder she couldn't cimb. The handholds to the ladder above him had broken, the equipment dangling precariously.

Ruby had never run so fast in her life, not caring for the many times she slipped and fell, scratching her arms and legs and face in her descent. She screamed for Yang, and the older girl had immediately run for the town to get a doctor.

It was well past dark before they were able to bring Tai down from the path. The doctor told her she had been brave enough to make that climb, and it was because of her that Tai still lived. But she hadn't been quick enough; she overheard the doctor say it had been too late to properly repair his leg.

The great lantern did not get lit that night, and or the next week Ruby heard all over town about the three ships that went down because of it. Ruby tried to ignore the whispers in the town, tried to tell herself they weren't trying to be mean, or blame Tai for what happened. But deep down, she knew it was a lie.

Tai looked up at her with a weary smile. "You okay, princess?"

"...yeah, I'm okay. Just tired. It was an exciting day." Ruby pulled out the chair next to him and sat down, looking at her hands. "We really didn't mean to be so late."

"I know. I just…I worry for you girls."

She smiled reassuringly and placed her hand over his. "We're okay. Safe and sound."

Tai shook his head but he smiled. "I can't stay mad at either of you. Now we just wait for Yang to calm down enough to join us." He glanced up at the doorway at the top of the stairs.

Ruby chuckled. "She will eventually." She took a breath. "I wanted to ask you something…"

"What is it, princess?"

"Well… Today. I saw a man. And that's why I got lost, cause… he just looked really suspicious, so I followed him for a bit, and I was going to tell a guardsman about it. But then…he had this paper. With a rose on it."

Tai was staring at her hard, posture rigid. "Ruby." Even his tone had gone cold. Ruby slumped a little. "What were you thinking? You could have…" He took a sharp breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Don't ever do anything like that again. Do you understand? And don't go looking for that man."

"But the rose-"

"Enough!" Tai rose from his chair, the table scooting forward.

Ruby's eyes widened. She slowly nodded. "...okay." She stood up slowly, her hands shaking, and moved past Tai to the staircase. "I...I'm pretty tired. Goodnight, Dad."

"Ruby…"

She closed the door before he could finish.

Sighing, her back to the door, Ruby closed her eyes. Her head felt like it was spinning. It really had been a long day, and she didn't know what to make of half of it. At least she still had her new book. She glanced at the door to Yang's room in passing, and then slipped quietly into her own room. Ruby left the book and her shawl on the bed, taking her time in changing into her nightgown. She paused to turn to the mirror, holding the hem of her nightgown in one hand.

Drawing it up slowly, Ruby stared at the intricate design inked into the skin on her thigh. She stared at it until she was certain it meant nothing to her, just something she had been born with. But…

She took a steadying breath. There was something going on, she knew it. First that man, then the paper, and then her dad's outburst. Ruby squared her shoulders and focused on the mark again. Tomorrow she was going to find the man again, and she was going to get answers.


	3. Chapter 2

**You guys continue to amaze me. Thanks so much to everyone who's given my fic a follow or a favorite. Hey, if you have a second to spare, don't forget to drop a review and let me know what you think! **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Qrow Branwen needed a drink.

Scratch that, he needed several. After today…

He growled and kicked a loose pebble across the pavement, stalking toward the tavern. A sign depicting two rearing horses hung over the door; Qrow shook his head and slipped inside. The interior was at least a bit warmer, though hardly inviting. No one paid him much attention, so that at least was good. He took his usual spot at the bar exactly five seats down. The barkeep placed a mug of...something in front of him. Qrow didn't have the heart to ask what was in it; he honestly didn't care. Spend enough time at sea, and a body is thankful for whatever spirits are placed before them.

He stared at the counter, drinking and trying not to think. But he couldn't shake the circle of thoughts his mind insisted on. They all led back to the girl.

"Dammit." He closed his eyes but it didn't dispel the image of her silver eyes staring back at him with wide eyed innocence. Of course he knew she was here. Of course he knew she had grown up. But…

"Careful, or you'll be adding broken crockery to your bill tonight." A person took the seat to his immediate left, almost blocking his view of the door. A slender, gloved hand placed a scrap of paper on the counter between them, easily hidden, bearing the mark of a rose with thorns.

Qrow sighed softly. "Good to see you, old friend."

"Likewise." Ozpin's mouth barely moved, but his eyes smile. He looked to the barkeep and lifted a hand; in a moment, a drink was placed before him. "It's been some time since you've come. I was beginning to think I'd not see you again."

"Eh, you know me. I'm impossible to kill."

He chuckled. "Let's not test the truth of that statement, shall we?" He watched Qrow silently, and not for the first time Qrow felt like he was under a magnifying glass. "Why have you come this time, Qrow?"

"You know why." He downed the last of the ale and pushed the empty mug away. Qrow leaned one arm on the counter, turning his body so he was facing Ozpin. "She's on the move again."

His friend frowned. "Hm. I suppose you wish for me to set up a meeting."

"It would be appreciated."

Ozpin nodded once. "I shall see what can be done." He grasped his cane and stood, adjusting his coat before turning away.

"Oz." Qrow caught his sleeve, and the white haired man looked back at him. Qrow's throat tightened, found his voice to be thick. He swallowed anyway. "The...the girl. Tell me you've seen her."

Ozpin looked down at him, and Qrow wished he could punch the expression off his face. He didn't need pity, least of all from Oz. "Let her go, Qrow. Hanging onto the past never did you any good." He shrugged off Qrow's grasp and adjusted the collar of his coat again. "I will be in touch soon, old friend."

Tipping his hat, Ozpin turned to the door and was gone, leaving Qrow alone with his drink and too many thoughts.

* * *

The note was passed to him on the street the following day, in the brush between shoulders within the bustle of the crowd. Qrow turned to look back but the crowd had already swallowed whoever the messenger was. He looked down at the crumpled paper, it only held a single time on it.

"Hello again!"

He stumbled, nearly tripping over the girl in his path.

The girl.

Qrow blinked, staring into silver eyes. His chest tightened again, and his fingers itched to hold a bottle. Of something. Anything really, because then he would know that she wasn't really in front of him, that it was all just some hallucination from his drunken stupor.

The girl grabbed his wrist- she had a strong grip, surprisingly- and yanked him to the side into an emptier street. Qrow nearly stumbled again, too surprised to protest. She let go just as quickly and turned to face him.

"I want answers please."

"Like...what?"

"Who are you? For starts." She crossed her arms and tilted her chin. It was almost cute how intimidating she was trying to look. "And what you're doing here, and...why that paper had a rose on it."

"No."

Her eyes flashed dangerously, and for a moment, he was looking into the face of an entirely different woman. Qrow leaned his hand against the wall and took a deep breath, letting the image fade away back to deep memory. "Listen, kid- you're barking up the wrong tree."

"You held a paper on it last night," she started again, though her voice trembled. "There was a drawing of a rose on it, this exact same rose." She yanked up her long skirt and the petticoat underneath.

"Kid!" Qrow grabbed her hands, forcing her clothing back down. "Geez… are you trying to…" He growled and let go. "Dammit, just...don't do that again. For the love of…"

"I want to know. What does the rose mean?"

Dear God. Qrow squeezed his eyes shut, a headache pounding hard at the base of his skull. He really was not getting paid enough for any of this. In all honesty, he wasn't getting paid at all. He sighed again and looked at the girl.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Ruby. Well, Ruby Rose Xaio Long." She shifted, rubbing her arm. "It's a mouthful."

He chuckled. "I'll say. Look...I get you think you have questions. Maybe a connection. Truth is, I have no idea who you are. I don't know anything about a rose, or...or anything. Alright?"

He expected her face to fall. Maybe she would turn away dejectedly and sigh, passively accepting the statement.

She didn't.

Ruby Rose Xaio Long tilted her chin again. "You're lying. And I don't like liars. Now you can tell me everything you know about the rose, or…"

"Or what?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Or...I'll get a guardsman, and have you arrested!"

Qrow laughed. "You can't do that, I haven't done anything illegal."

Her expression shifted to something similar to wicked glee. "Didn't you? Well, I do believe we're standing in an empty street, and you did accost me last night. So, we can do this the easy way, or we can do it the hard way."

Qrow stared at her. "You have got to be kidding me."

A chuckle interrupted them, the girl's attention going to a presence behind Qrow. The distinct tap tap of the cane gave away Ozpin's identity; he passed Qrow close enough for him to catch the scent of very subtle cologne, stopping between the pair.

"I must say, she performs a very decent hustle. Very reminiscent of someone else I used to know."

"Mr. Ozpin...sir. Uh...what are you doing here?" Ruby glanced from him to Oz and back again. "Do you know this man?"

"Know him? Yes Miss Rose, I know him quite well. This is a very good friend of mine, and...business partner, if you will."

Qrow shook his head. "Hold on. Oz...can we talk somewhere else? Some time else?"

Ozpin smiled, and it was too secretive and too knowing all at once for Qrow's taste. "Miss Rose, would you allow me to escort you home?"

"...no." She took a steadying breath, chest rising and falling deeply under her corset. "I came for answers, and I'm not leaving until he gives them."

Ozpin shook his head. "My dear Miss Rose, I'm afraid now is neither the time or place for questions or answers. If I may suggest-"

"I will have the answers now or I will scream and bring the guardsmen here to arrest you both." Her hands were trembling and her eyes looked hurt, gaze mostly fixed on Ozpin.

Ah, so she had a bit of affection for the old man. Well. That was something at least. Qrow looked to Ozpin, still keeping Ruby in sight. "Oz."

"I don't see any other way around this. Miss Rose, if you would?" Ozpin held his open arm out to her, the other resting steadily on his cane. Qrow groaned as she took his arm, and they both turned to Qrow.

"Just so you know, I am completely against this."

"Perhaps. Or perhaps, it's what we've been needing all along."

* * *

It was safe to say Ruby was more confused than ever. She wasn't entirely certain her plan to find the strange man from the night before would work, though she told Tai and Yang she was picking wildflowers so it would give her enough time. And then she had actually found him, and then threatened him. She hadn't thought that would work either.

What surprised her the most, though, was the sudden appearance of Ozpin, and the revelation that the two men knew each other. Not just knew each other; they worked together as well. Ruby hadn't meant to threaten him either, and she supposed Ozpin wasn't too angry with her, though she was planning to apologize later.

Now Ruby found herself sitting across from Ozpin and his friend in a booth in a somewhat less than stellar tavern. She hadn't gotten his name yet, though she heard Ozpin refer to him as some sort of bird codename. She chewed her lip, watching them.

"I'll let you lead on this, Oz." The man slouched even further in the booth, arms crossed over his thin chest. In the dim lighting, he looked old. Tired. Not as old as Ozpin, but old enough.

"Miss Rose." As usual, Ozpin's smile was nothing but gentle. She straightened in the booth, breath catching. "I gather you have many questions."

"Uh...yes. Yes I do."

"These must mean alot to you considering what you were prepared to do to have them answered." His expression didn't change but his tone had changed, it was something her dad did when he was in teaching mode.

Ruby slumped slightly. "I know… And I'm sorry. I just… I need to know what it all means. I mean...it does mean something, doesn't it? The...the rose."

"Indeed it does," Ozpin inclined his head to her. "Do you know how many kingdoms there are, Miss Rose?"

"Oh, that's easy. There's four kingdoms. Atlas, Mistral, our kingdom of Vale, and Vacuo."

Ozpin nodded again. "Correct. Now what if I told you there had been a fifth kingdom?"

"Oz…"

The older man ignored his companion, who didn't press the issue. He seemed content enough to brood anyway.

"I don't understand." Ruby folded her hands. "I've never heard of a fifth kingdom."

"Oh it's not spoken of now, I'm afraid. It died out quite some time ago; long before you were born, as it stands." Ozpin paused to rest his cane against the edge of the table. "But the rose you're asking about was the standard of this kingdom, of Erresia."

Ruby felt her throat go tight. "How...what happened to it?"

"Its dead, that's what happened to it," the other man spoke, voice just as raspy but more guarded now. Guarded against something, the flash of pain in his eyes. "Capital burned down, royal family murdered, the whole thing's gone."

"I…" She took a breath. "Then why are you carrying the emblem of it around? Why do I have a mark that matches it?"

Ozpin readjusted his spectacles. "As to the mark you say you carry," here his companion scoffed quietly, "I cannot say for certain. But, Qrow and I were both citizens of Erresia. Consider us...sentimental."

"Oh…" Ruby looked at her hands. She'd been hoping for answers, for something more than this. But… This wasn't one of the storybooks Ozpin carried in his shop. This was real life. Disappointment was part of the game, she supposed. Slowly, she nodded. "...thank you. And I'm sorry again for all the trouble." Slowly she stood and offered a small smile, then turned and left.

* * *

"Liar."

"I did no such thing." Ozpin rested his hands on the cane head. "I merely...omitted."

Qrow sighed, looking at the door as if he could will the girl- Ruby- to reappear. "You'll keep looking after her?"

"I always have. I may not be young anymore, Qrow, but I have quite a bit of time ahead of me. Ruby Rose will always have my eyes on her so long as I draw breath."

He sighed softly. "Thank you, old friend…"

* * *

Ruby kept her gaze down as she walked. The streets were familiar, and she was trying to avoid the crowds as much as possible by taking an alternate route. At least it was quieter this way, now if she could just quiet the endless cacophony of questions in her head. Ozpin said the fifth kingdom, Erresia, was dead. But then… What was the point of hanging onto poorly drawn emblems? Why pass them, drop them where anyone could find them? And someone had killed Erresia, so wouldn't they want to be more careful about the rose?

It still didn't explain why she carried the rose so carefully inked into her skin.

She sighed again, finally looking up.

And nearly colliding with someone.

"Sorry!" Ruby blinked. "Oh, it's you."

"It's you." The young man repeated with a nervous chuckle. "Ruby Rose Xaio Long. I couldn't forget a face, or a name apparently."

"And you're Jaune Arc." She smiled, questions momentarily forgotten. "How are you?"

He looked startled, blinking at her. "Me? Oh...I'm great. Thank you. How are you, Miss Rose?"

"Please, just call me Ruby. And I'm doing as well as I can, I guess." She shrugged slightly. "It's a pretty day."

"Uh. Yeah…"

She nodded. "Well… I should probably get home. Y'know, it's getting late. And the tower needs lit before dark."

Jaune's eyes widened. "Oh, you're one of the….you're that Xaio Long!"

Ruby giggled. "One and only!"

"I didn't even realize...wow, I guess I am pretty dense." His face reddened slightly, making him look more boyish than the scarlet and black uniform usually allowed. "This is amazing. Your dad...your whole family actually! You guys are heroes."

"Oh. Well, thank you Jaune. That's very kind to say." She smiled. "Anyway, I should go."

"Right, right. I don't want to hold you up. Uh...it was nice seeing you again! Miss Rose… I mean, Ruby. Its Ruby."

She laughed again. "Goodbye, Jaune Arc." Ruby turned away and then stopped short. Black smoke was rising in a massive pillar from the direction of the coast. The beach.

The tower.

She took off running, hearing Jaune shout after her.

"No, no, no," she panted, cutting through an alley into the more crowded main street. People had stopped to stare and point. A brigade of guardsmen rushed past, heading in the same direction. Ruby didn't let up, pushing and shoving people out of her way.

The beach came up suddenly, and Ruby skidded to a halt, out of breath. Her eyes snapped to the tower. It was...intact.

The smoke was pouring from a ship just beyond the cliffs. It listed dangerously in the water, waves splashing over its sides and threatening to drag it down completely. The sails were aflame, as was much of the stern. Ruby bent over, gaze still fixed on the vessel. Rowboats were already moving away from it, packed to bursting with those who were aboard.

Ruby spotted Yang and Tai a few feet from the water's edge and moved toward them. "What's going on?"

"She came from the east," Tai said, one hand over his eyes to shade the sun. "Gave up the smoke signal for pirates a few minutes ago."

"They're coming ashore." Yang crossed her arms. "Governor Nikos is going to have to do something with them all."

Tai lowered his arm. "If need be, we have room to spare."

Ruby watched the first of the rowboats come to shore, digging into the sand. Sailors jumped out, and then helped the other passengers out. It had been a personal ship, she realized with a sinking heart. Not for cargo or transporting military; they had just been innocent people on board. How many had died? Had they been terrified? How would they all get home now?

Yang touched her arm. "You okay, little sister?"

Ruby swallowed. "Yeah… I'm okay. Just thinking I guess."

This day was about to get so much more complicated.


	4. Chapter 3

**New chapter! This one is a bit shorter than some of the others, but its still just as important! I'm having so much fun working on this fic, and there's still tons of story left to tell. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

As it stood, it was determined no one would need to be housed in the cottage by the tower. Ruby wasn't sure if she was grateful or disappointed; having guests around would have been nice, but after the tragedy they had just endured, she wasn't sure she could handle it.

Of all those who were aboard the Canary, most were Atlesian. At least there were plenty of Atlesian guardsmen and soldiers around, so they didn't feel completely alienated. Another reason Ruby was glad she wasn't having to share her room; Atlesians, she thought, were ultimately snobby.

The only downside was Governor Nikos requesting extra supplies and rations being donated to help feed and clothe the victims of the tragedy.

Which led to Ruby taking a rather large basket of blankets Yang said they had no use for down to the town square where guardsmen were collecting. On the bright side, she might see Jaune again. On the other side, she was more likely to run into Ozpin and his friend, which only served to sour Ruby's mood even further.

The town square was beyond packed by refugees and the usual bustle of everyday people, barely held in peace by the presence of more than enough guardsmen. Ruby rolled her eyes and elbowed her way forward, mindful of the basket.

"Mind if I take that for you?" A gloved hand came to rest on the basket handle. Ruby looked up into the smiling face of Jaune, and felt relieved.

"Sure, thanks Jaune."

He nodded, taking it easily in one hand despite the weight. Ruby trailed after him through the crowd, most of the people stepping to the side to make way for him.

"Guess being a guardsman has its perks, huh?"

Jaune looked over his shoulder at her, smiling. A bit of his hair fell into his eyes. "You could say that. Honestly, I'm just glad to have a job."

"You're not that much older than my sister. Why risk your life as a guardsman?"

"I guess...well, it sounds stupid. But, I really wanted to do something heroic, you know? Besides, the ladies love a man in uniform." Jaune grinned.

Ruby shook her head but laughed anyway. "If you say so… Well, I'm glad for one that you're around, Guardsmen Arc. It's nice knowing we're safer because of you."

He turned, a blush on his face. "Th-thanks Ruby."

"Anytime, Jaune." She beamed, and then stopped at the edge of the circle where Atlesian soldiers were taking the offered food and clothing. "Well, this is my stop. I'll catch you around?"

Jaune hesitated. "Actually...I'm not busy right now. If you wouldn't mind...walking? Or not walking, we could just talk too. Or," he stopped, blushing again. "Or something like that. Walking and talking."

"Jaune," Ruby stifled a giggle. "Yes, I would like to walk and talk with you."

"So what's it like being a Xaio Long?" Jaune stretches his arms up as they navigate out of the town square, Ruby keeping close through the press of the crowd.

"Uh...fine, I guess? I mean, its normal. It's just my dad, my sister and I, and we do a lot of the same things everyone else does."

"Yeah, but you guys man the tower." He turns to face her, walking backwards. "The tower! Like...no one else has that important of a job. The Xiao Longs...you! You've been our biggest defense in the history of...of forever!"

Ruby shook her head but smiled. "It's not all that glamorous. I've only been up to the tower three times my whole life. Technically, my sister Yang is going to be the next Keeper, not me. She helps my dad light the tower every night."

Almost every night.

She shakes the thought away, holding onto her smile. Jaune bounces some as they walk, still as excited.

"It's incredible. I've always wanted to go up there, see how it's done. You know?" He glances at her, blue eyes ignited with passion.

"It's…" Ruby rubs her arm. "Dangerous. Really dangerous. My dad got hurt up there."

Jaune's expression falters. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. I just wish sometimes there was an easier way to...to keep people safe. I don't like even thinking about Yang climbing up there, but I know it's important." She took a deep breath. "When my dad got hurt, the lantern didn't come on for an entire night. Three ships sank off the coast because of it. Because...because of him. Everyone blamed him for it, even though I don't think it was really his fault."

"Ruby…" Jaune reached up to rub the back of his neck. "I remember when that happened. My uncle was on one of those ships. But, we never blamed your dad. When we heard what happened… I'm really sorry."

Ruby smiled a little. "Thanks Jaune. And, I'm sorry about your uncle."

"It's alright. I barely knew the guy, but thank you."

She opened her mouth to reply, and stopped short. There, at the corner of the next street, just barely visible within the shadows, she watched Ozpin turn away from a much larger man and walk briskly up the street, cane tapping in rhythm with his steps.

"Ruby?"

"...yeah Jaune?"

He followed her gaze. "Oh it's just Ozpin, the bookseller. Nice guy."

"Yeah…"

Ruby looked up at Jaune. "Have you ever heard of the kingdom of Erresia?"

He blinked. "Uh...no? Why?"

"Didn't think so." Ruby chewed her lip, watching Ozpin turn a corner and disappear.

"Ruby?"

She looked up at him again, taking a breath. "I gotta go, Jaune. Tower duties and all, you know how it is. Thanks for the walk!" She waved, running in the same direction Ozpin had gone.

"Uh...you're welcome?" He shook his head, watching her go, and then smiled and turned back toward the main street.

Catching up with Ozpin seemed the obvious choice, Ruby mused as she looked down the street at his retreating figure. But then… She looked toward where the larger man was heading in the direction of the fort. Ruby took a breath and followed the large man. She kept a safe distance, trying to keep her steps silent, but it seemed the man was too focused to notice anyone following him. His path actually took him past the fort, uphill where the houses were becoming nicer. Ruby slowed down. A carriage passed her a second later, the driver wearing a rich embroidered coat. It headed further up, straight toward the governor's mansion. Other carriages were lined up outside of the massive stone house, torches held by waiting footmen. Guardsmen were stationed around, carrying ornamental weapons.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Ruby jumped slightly, staring up at the tall white haired man. "...Mr. Ozpin. I didn't see you there." She hadn't heard him either, cane or otherwise.

"Miss Rose," he looked down at her over the rim of his spectacles. "I do understand your thirst for knowledge; I was young once, too. But I have to warn you, this path of understanding you are seeking… It isn't safe, not for you. Not yet."

"So there is something going on. There are things you aren't telling me."

Ozpin nodded once. "Undoubtedly. Though you need to understand, what can I tell you and what I omit...it is only to protect you."

"Protect me? Protect me from what? Mr. Ozpin, you're not making sense."

"I'm asking you to trust me, Ruby Rose."

She stilled, staring at him. She had known the aging bookseller her entire life. Her earliest memories included Ozpin sitting at their kitchen table, laughing alongside her father and sister. Taiyang had made certain to instill a love of books in both his girls, carrying them on his shoulders into the town to the sanctuary Ozpin had built there. Ruby had never known a time when she didn't know Ozpin.

She took a breath. "Alright. Because...because you're my friend, Mr. Ozpin. And because I don't want to hurt you, or anyone else."

He smiled, and the corners of his eyes crinkled with emotion. "Ruby Rose, you are an extraordinary girl. And I promise, when it is safe, and it is time to do so, I will answer all your questions."

Ruby nodded, turning to look up at the governor's mansion, and she wondered how long she would have to wait for that day.


	5. Chapter 4

**You guys. **

**I am seriously overwhelmed with all the love this fic is getting. Seriously, I would not have continued this story as far as it has if it wasn't for all of you lovely people. Thank you, thank you, thank you! **

**I spent alot of time on this chapter. The story didn't feel complete without the rest of Team RWBY and Team JNPR in it, and I had to think long and hard about how to include them all. I hope you guys enjoy! And don't worry, Ruby will be back next chapter for more adventure :D **

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The gilded mirror was the same as it always had been, hanging only slightly askew but the ornate gold frame more than disguised that. A lot like my life, she mused, once more running her hands over the silk skirt of the oversized gown. Her reflection stared back at her with a slight frown, the only thing out of place. She looked absolutely perfect as she was expected to. The scarlet and gold gown was made in the newest fashion, her corset tighter than usual, and her hair expertly styled and pinned atop her head with several pieces of gold jewelry woven throughout.

In all, Pyrrha Nikos was exactly what a governor's daughter was expected to be.

"Miss Nikos?"

She sighed and turned to the waiting butler, also perfectly dressed in the black uniform of the household. Her frown was easily replaced by a genteel smile, she took a few steps forward. "I'm ready now, thank you."

Pyrrha followed the butler out into the hall and to the staircase. Placing her hand on the sweeping railing, she was glad for the elbow-length gloves. At least the callouses on her hands were hidden, her secret safe.

A slight cough made her turn, and she immediately dipped into a curtsy at the approach of a younger woman. Equally resplendent, Weiss Schnee cut a dazzling, albeit intimidating figure. Her gown was colored in various shades of icy blue and gray, white hair hanging halfway down her back with a beaded headdress over it. A single clear teardrop rested against her forehead.

"Miss Nikos." Weiss' mouth didn't lift, but her eyes softened some. "You look beautiful this evening."

"As do you, Lady Schnee." Pyrrha straightened, stepping back to make room for Weiss on the staircase. "I suppose we should go down; they won't begin the true party until we enter."

"I suppose we should." Weiss placed one gloved hand on the railing, but didn't move.

"Lady Schnee?"

Her gaze met Pyrrha's. "Do you ever think…" She stopped, slight color coming to her cheeks. Weiss shook her head, the tiny crystals in her headdress tingling together. "Nevermind, it was a silly thought."

Pyrrha didn't comment, following the noblewoman down the stairs. The ballroom doors had been thrown open, guests milling about in the hall while black uniformed servants took their cloaks and hats. Elegant music floated through the open doors from a full orchestra, and Pyrrha glimpsed a swirl of dancers over the heads of guests standing still. It should have been a sight that filled her with emotion; maybe she was supposed to feel giddy and faint, or at least compel her to act coy and flirtatious.

The only thing it made her feel was stale. She clenched her hands, wanting nothing more than to run back up the stairs and hide from all these prying eyes. They all expected something of her; a witty remark, a charming smile, knowledge of the next bit of juicy gossip.

Pyrrha glanced at Weiss again. The younger woman was standing equally as still, expression a careful mask of indifference. But her eyes wavered for just a moment, and Pyrrha saw the same war being waged in the young Schnee.

"Lady Schnee, would you allow me to accompany you inside?"

Weiss turned a barely concealed startled glare at Pyrrha and then relaxed. She smiled, placing her hand in Pyrrha's outstretched hand. "Gladly, thank you."

Taking a breath, the two women entered the ballroom.

* * *

"Your daughter is striking," Governor Nikos turned to the man beside him, still keeping his daughter and her companion in sight as they entered the ballroom. The Atlesian man stiffened slightly, gaze also fixed on the pair of women entering. He lifted the champagne flute in hand and finished it.

"Weiss is an extraordinary woman, Governor. You know I would not offer her hand to just anyone unless there was some benefit." Duke Jacques Schnee turned to face him completely, icy gaze narrowing slightly.

"I can assure you our profits and placement in Vale are strong," the governor began. "The benefits-"

"We shall see," Schnee cut in smoothly. "I will review the reports in the morning. The Atlesian royal family may have seen fit to broker a treaty with Vale to open trade between our nations, but that does not mean I am going to throw my daughter into this place without something in return."

"Of course not," Governor Nikos murmured, agitation coiling at the back of his throat. He knew Duke Schnee's place in the Atlesian court was only overshadowed by the king and queen themselves, and his business ventures made him the wealthiest man in Atlas. But… He did not like Schnee's attitude or demeanor. "I look forward to continuing this conversation at a later time. I'm certain we can reach an agreement."

"Certainly." The duke did not look at him, his hardened gaze focused on the path his daughter was taking, her hand still resting on the elbow of Pyrrha Nikos.

* * *

"This party is…" Weiss glanced up at the taller woman, biting her lip.

Pyrrha chuckled, turning and releasing Weiss' hand only to take two glasses of champagne from a passing servant. "Overwhelming?"

"I was going to say extensive, but overwhelming works just as well." Weiss took one of the glasses, looking down at it. "I mean, of course I'm used to this amount of glamour back home. I just wasn't expecting to find it in Vale, of all places." Her eyes widened slightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No offense taken, Lady Schnee." Pyrrha smiled down at the white haired woman. "You're absolutely right; these kind of events aren't usually this grand, and with quite a few less guests invited."

"Do you enjoy it?"

Pyrrha blinked, easily picking out the trace of honesty and vulnerability in Weiss' gaze. She took a breath. "...to be honest, no. These things are a waste of time."

Weiss seemed to relax. "I agree. There's so many other things we could be doing right now. Like…" She stopped short, taking a breath. "But for political relations, we…"

Pyrrha nodded. "Then, Lady Schnee, would you dance with me? For political relations, of course."

Weiss smiled, the slightest blush covering her face. She placed her hand in Pyrrha's again, and they stepped in tandem onto the dance floor. It was easier than Pyrrha expected to lose herself in the thrill of the dance, to become just another moment of the swirl of music and color. And to completely focus on her partner, who dazzled like a legendary ice queen from the old stories, that was the easiest to lose herself to.

A flash of not color caught her attention. Pyrrha stopped mid twirl, Weiss' fingers holding tight onto her arm. Pyrrha watched the man weave his way through the endless maze of dancers and drunk guests, sidestepping as easily as if he belonged there. But she was certain she had never seen him before. Weiss followed her gaze, frowning.

"Who is that?"

Pyrrha took a step forward, and felt Weiss' hand brush against hers. "I'm not sure. I thought…"

"He isn't one of ours."

Her eyes narrowed. Not for the first time that evening, Pyrrha wished for the steady presence of a spear in her hand. Weiss held tight to her hand as they wove through the crowd, keeping the man in view. He was heading for…

Her eyes widened. "Weiss."

The other woman stopped short at the sound of her name. Her gaze followed Pyrrha's and she gasped softly. "No…"

The man's goal was clear. At the forefront of the party, set apart from the mass of guests, stood the cluster of Atlesian ambassadors and visiting nobility. Pyrrha saw the glint of metal in the man's hand, resolve tightening in her chest.

"We have to do something."

"Like what?"

Her mind was racing. If she called the guards, if she called out, it would no doubt cause a panic. And they were so far away, the man was rapidly closing the distance between himself and the Atlesians. Pyrrha let out a slow breath, she let go of Weiss' hand and closing her eyes. She was briefly aware of the noblewoman's sharp-toned question, aware of the orchestra playing on without a care, the swirl of dancers around them unaware. The world was slowing down, every sound and movement stretched out and slowed down. Pyrrha pushed herself farther, focusing.

There.

The slim bit of metal went flying from the man's hand the same instant the entire gala slammed back into focus around Pyrrha. He whirled around, looking wildly for the item. Pyrrha grabbed Weiss' hand again and pushed her way through the crowd toward one of the scarlet and black clothed guardsmen along the wall.

"Pyrrha!" Weiss protested, but didn't pull away.

"Miss Nikos," the guardsman stepped forward, hand resting on the sword at his side that Pyrrha knew was more for show than use.

"A man has entered the gala I believe is not on the guest list. He is trying to approach the Atlesian ambassadors. If you will, please have him apprehended and removed for questioning."

The guardsman nodded once. "Right away, ma'am."

"Pyrrha." Weiss's expression had tightened, her arms crossed. "What was that?"

She winced, the guardsman rushing past with several others to follow through with her request. The music faded and then stopped completely, guests turning to observe the scuffle as the strange man was apprehended and forcibly removed from the ballroom. But not before she saw him reach out and pass a scrap of paper to one of the Atlesians.

"Weiss… can we talk about it later?"

Weiss stiffened, stepping back. "I see. Of course, Miss Nikos." She turned, her hair swinging, and disappeared into the crowd. Pyrrha sighed, watching her go, and then turned to the clearly upset group of Atlesians.

The dark haired man who had taken the note from the intruder was gone.

* * *

In the dark cells underneath the fort, Blake Belladonna sighed and pulled her knees tighter to her chest. The iron rings connecting her manacles to the wall clinked together. Outside the cell, the black and red jacket glanced in her direction. Blake turned her face away, laying her cheek on her arms and staring up through the small slit that served as a window. She could see a glimpse of the moon through the trees, a fractured being staring down at the heavens.

It wouldn't be much longer now.

The plan was solid; it had to be. She closed her eyes and pushed away the slithering doubts trying to creep back in. It had been easy enough to cause enough disruption to get arrested. Easy enough to be considered a threat strong enough that they had to be kept within the fort walls. Blake almost smiled.

No, it wouldn't be long now at all, and then Adam would come for her.


	6. Chapter 5

**This is the chapter I've probably had the most fun writing so far out of this entire fic. I mean, I have loved writing every part, but there is something about digging into the characters here. I absolutely adore the dynamics of Qrow, Ozpin, and Ironwood in the same room, how they complement and drive each other crazy. Unfortunately, this chapter isn't as long as some, but I feel like we're getting close to the main plot line. Lot of information gets revealed here! **

**Also, I'm afraid I am going to have to slow down on my writing/posting schedule. While I do have quite a bit written for this fic already, I've also got a lot more going on. Between two jobs and a host of other responsibilities, I just don't have the time to devote to this like I want to. But don't worry! I am not abandoning this fic; just slowing my pace. :) **

* * *

**Chapter **Five

General James Ironwood couldn't help sighing as he closed the door to his office and firmly locked it. "You're risking quite a bit by asking me to meet you like this. And your errand boy's subtlety left quite a bit to be desired."

"Carden's intentions were well meant, even if he doesn't understand the level of secrecy we operate under. He is trustworthy." The white haired agent sat down in one of the two offered seats, resting his cane against the arm of the chair. His companion, falling more easily into the category of pirate, remained standing.

"We aren't asking, James." Ozpin leaned back slightly in the chair, the movement of the light across his face revealing how much older he had become since they had last met. Of course he was older too, and wiser now. The risks they were all taking...the consequences if they were found out were unfathomable. "Qrow has come into quite a bit of information, some I'm sure you'd be very interested in hearing."

"Then let's hear it." James took his seat on the opposite side of the desk, watching both of the men carefully. The evening's events had been bizarre, to say the least. The gala was stifling and boring as they always were, even with the presence of the flame haired governor's daughter, and the Schnee heiress. And then the local guardsmen had made an arrest in the middle of the ballroom, but not before the intruder had pressed a crumpled paper into James' gloved hand.

How subtle.

However poorly executed, James couldn't ignore the note. So at the appropriate time, he had gone personally down to the back entrance of the governor's mansion and let the two men inside. He led them up a back staircase to his guest room and locked the door, allowing them some privacy. With the early morning hours, he doubted they would be disturbed, but James preferred to operate on the side of caution.

"For starts, the timing of your party was less than stellar." Qrow had crossed his arms and slouched slightly, officially making him the shortest person in the room.

"I didn't choose the timing for that, and you know it."

"Yeah, but you could have refused to attend. A ship comes ashore full of your people in need, and you don't do anything about it except go to a party. Some leader."

"You bastard-" James started to stand, but Ozpin held up a hand for peace.

"Gentlemen, this is not why we've come. Personal arguments aside, I think we can all agree the timing of the gala was distasteful." He looked between Qrow and James. "Now, Qrow. If you will kindly tell the good general what you told me, and then we can go our separate ways all the more quickly."

"Salem is on the move again."

James' eyes widened, and despite hearing it already, Ozpin flinched slightly at the name.

"She can't be. We made sure-"

"Well, she is, okay?" Qrow glared. "You both seem to forget while you're here attending parties and babysitting teenagers, or acting all high and mighty, I'm the one out there risking my neck. I'm the boots on the ground, not you. So don't start telling me what Salem is or isn't doing, cause…" Qrow dropped into the empty chair heavily, his eyes taking on a haunted look. "I've seen it, Jimmy. I've seen what she can leave behind, her trail of destruction. And trust me...she's back. And she's stronger than ever."

Ozpin sighed. "We need to speed up our plans. James?"

"What about the girl?" He kept his gaze fixed on Qrow. The lanky man's face twisted in fury, he rose from the chair as if to go for James' throat.

"That's my daughter you're talking about," he snarled.

"Gentlemen!" Ozpin's cane whipped out faster than expected, striking Qrow across the chest and knocking him back into the chair. He looked stunned, lifting a hand to rub his face. Ozpin sighed heavily, lowering the cane. "This is not the time or place…to argue." He pressed a hand to his chest. Instantly, Qrow's anger dissolved into obvious concern.

"Oz."

He waved Qrow off. "I'm fine. Just not as young as you both, not anymore." Ozpin cleared his throat. "The girl, James, is safe. No one except us knows her true identity, and outside of this room, she's believed to be dead. I prefer to keep it that way."

James nodded. "Understood. So Qrow," he turned his attention back to the lanky man, who was back to slouching in the chair with arms folded across his chest. Red eyes narrowed to stare back at him. "Tell me what you saw."

"...Sinshei Colony is gone."

"You mean…."

Qrow nodded. "I saw the wreckage; wasn't hard to pick out the colony leader from the bodies. Salem left her signature, naturally."

"Shit." James rubbed his face. Sinshei was not a small colony; not the largest either, but to take it down completely required a force James didn't want to think about. He especially didn't want to think about Salem having that size of a force ready and waiting. "If she took Sinshei…"

"She's waiting to see which kingdom reacts first," Ozpin's tone held only a hint of worry amidst his usual neutrality. "She wants to see what we will do."

"We can't react."

Qrow slammed a hand on the desk. "We can't let her get away with this!"

"If we act," James countered, "we could lose everything we've worked for. Qrow, you know firsthand what Salem is capable of." He winced slightly at the widening, pained look in the other man's eyes. "But if we make a wrong step, we won't be the ones to pay the price."

"Then what do you propose we do?" Qrow's voice dropped to a dry rasp.

Ozpin lifted his gaze, for a moment both men reflected in his spectacles. "I have given this quite a bit of thought, and I believe...it's time."

"Oz.."

"We can do this discreetly, though I realize certain obstacles in our path will make this more difficult. But, given what is happening, I don't want to risk acting too late. We need to bring the chosen few into our circle, before the whole world ends up like Sinshei, and like…"

Qrow's gaze wavered with pain. "Like Erresia."

"Ozpin…" James stood, adjusting his gloves. "Then...you'll bring the girl?"

He stood slowly, leaning heavily on his cane. "I will ensure Miss Rose is brought here safely."

"Then we are agreed."

Qrow's shoulders slumped. "I'll get busy with the others…"

"Qrow." James stopped himself from reaching for the man's arm. "It'll be alright. It has to be."

He laughed softly, the humor flat and not reaching his eyes. "No. It's going to be a goddamn nightmare."


End file.
